


Within the Screen

by YandereDad



Series: Our Darling Player [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Doki Doki AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Videogame characters are sentient beings AU, Yandere, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: John had finally brought their darling player home, albeit after claiming her for himself first, despite Joseph's orders.Now it's Jacob and Joseph's turn to show their precious little player exactly where she belongs, no matter what it takes.





	Within the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a follower
> 
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

“Brother, when I gave you permission to bring our Nina home, that did  **not** include the privilege of claiming her as well”

The almost parental scolding was the first foreign sound to reach her sleep-dazed mind, consciousness lingering enough that she was alert to the outside world through complete awareness still slipped through her grasp, leaving her unable to pinpoint the familiarity of the voice, or the situation of which the man spoke of.

“I understand Joseph  _but_ –”  

“You were seduced by your sins, were you not?” the elder cut off his younger brother’s whining, having already heard such an excuse many times over. “Though it was not only lust this time, the favorite sin of your former life, but wrath fueled by envy and greed, correct?”

The younger stuttered, trying to argue, to defend himself from his brother’s accusation but ultimately sighing in defeat, never able to hide from the other man’s all-knowing and judgmental eyes. “When I went to collect Nina, I found her in the arms of that...  _ **that deceiver**_ , letting him touch her as only we should.  **I-I** …I just couldn’t watch him have his way with her again, even if it was for the last time. Please forgive me Father, but I had to show them both the truth, had to make her  _feel_ the truth, that she had never belonged to him, that she was made for  _us_ , for  _our family_ ”.

The cogs within her mind began to turn over rapidly, trying to process his words, and the revelation that being kidnapped, among other things, by none other than the infamous and supposedly fantastical John Seed was not just another wet dream that turned more dark than kinky.

“I know it’s difficult to watch John - I have seen it on several occasions myself, and have had to use the Lord’s strength to vanquish the temptations that threatened to overcome me - but now you must atone for your sins, and prove to the Lord that you are capable of both sharing and being selfless, or else you will not be granted eternal paradise with our beloved”

Though her brain, which was hazy from something far more than simply waking from a deep sleep, struggled to connect the dots between names and voices she heard, the particular choice of phrases that the smooth-accented man used ignited her slumbering hippocampus.

“ _J_... _Joe-sph_?”

No matter how she fought, her eyelids refused to raise above anything more than a crack, though it was still enough to see the once-fictional preacher in all his ethereal glory, shirt non-existent as it so often was and black denim jeans hugging his cock so tight she couldn’t tell if he was erect or flacid, while shimmers of light that could have possibly indicated she had been drugged floated behind him, bathing him in a holy glow.

“My love, we’ve been eagerly awaiting you” he smiled gently like a fox, luring her into a false sense of security - Joseph couldn’t harm her, not if he loved her as he claimed, not if he told John off for taking her in such a way that she could only consider consensual if she were dreaming. He knelt by her bedside, where she tucked near the left-hand edge of a bed that she would have considered suspiciously large if her brain was fully functioning - ‘ _large enough for a small orgy_ ’ she might have even suggestively joked to her boyfriend, before giving him the worst comedic wink she could muster.

“We’re so glad to finally have you home. I’m sorry we made you wait so long, but we had to wait for the Lord’s permission before we could begin developing the gateway to other world” his words only served to worsen the headache knocking on her skull, unfathomable to her with her current lack of stable consciousness and state of disbelief, though the lithe fingers that combed through her hair did help to counteract.

 

“I also must apologize on behalf of John - though his self-restraint is growing ever stronger, and should continue to make further progress now that you’re home, he is still but a man, prone to jealousy and rage just as the rest of us” Joseph directed his searing gaze from Nina to the man in question, who stood ridged at the end of the bed, body language sending conflicting signals with his arms crossed arrogantly as though he thought it was an overreaction while his eyes were downcast in silent shame.

“So are we all gonna be be punished for Johnny’s little mistake, or has ‘ _God_ ’ decided to have mercy on us after making us wait so long? We’ve all been holding out Joseph, doing exactly as you asked, and though my discipline is far better John’s, I’m starting to reach my limit, and I know you are too”

Had she possessed any energy at all, she would have almost leaped out of her own skin, startled by the newcomer to the conversation, having not noticed the looming presence of the eldest Seed by the other side of the bed. Somehow he was even larger in person, his sheer mass intimidating even when he was sitting down. Though he didn’t sneer or smirk at her as was characteristic of him, his perfect cerulean eyes held a preadority edge to them that was unlike anything she had seen during her playthrough of the game.

“ _Jacob_ , watch your tone when talking of the Lord. After all, it is He who gave us Nina, and who has forgiven our brother’s transgressions, so that we may complete our family on this night”

Though most certainly drugged, as was expected when a prisoner of the Seeds, she still retained some functions of her brain, not missing the provocative undertone of Joseph and Jacob’s conversation. The calm security that Joseph’s honeyed words had induced with the assistance of the bliss was shattered, as she struggled to regain control of her sleeping limbs.

“Shh, it’s okay Nina, we’ve got you now, your Father is here now, and he will take care of you as you deserve” Joseph cooed, firmly holding her face between his hands, forcing her to drown in the depths of his cerulean insanity. “The moment I first saw you, the Lord told me that you would join our family, that you would be a symbol of unity among my brothers and I. We were  _suppose_ to consummate this holy union  _together_ when you first arrived, though our benevolent Lord will forgive our family for dishonoring the gift He has given us once Jacob and I join John in claiming you, in mind, body and spirit, from now until the Collapse and beyond”.

Had this all been just another fanfiction she was reading, she would have been glued to the screen, imagining how perfect such a scenario would be, wishing it could come true so she could simply hand herself over and spread her legs for them - but reality was never as kind, not when considering the thought of never seeing her friends and family again and being confronted with the true, unromanticized nature of the Seed’s psychopathy that may have left her boyfriend dead for all she knew.

Before a scream could rise through her esophagus and tumble past her lips, Joseph  swallowed it, praising her mouth with his own so sweetly as he locked them together, caressing already bite-worn flesh with his holy tongue, while he lifted her into his arms, one tucked underneath her and the other easing the straps royal blue silk chemise down her shoulders until it pooled around her waist.

There was no struggling despite how she willed her limbs to fight, to shove at his chest and kick his now obvious erection, only able to internally rebel by refusing to acknowledge how perfect his lips were against hers, even better than she had imagined.  

When Joseph freed her only due to the limitations of her lung capacity, eyes shimmering with a concoction of love, obsession and madness that sunk ships and obliterated nations, she was sat in John’s lap, having made his way to the head of the bed during the countless minutes Joseph had consumed her, head resting on his bare, scarred chest, while his lanky legs caged around her own.

“Don’t worry darling - just because I’m in ‘ _time-out_ ’ doesn’t mean daddy can’t take care of you. Someone has to, or else my brothers might just destroy you, and we certainly can’t have that, not when we’re going to be spending  _eternity_ together” John murmured, sharp nose tucked against the sensitive flesh of her neck, minty breath heated against her ear as he placed a chaste kiss, sending electricity down her spine as she remembered fragments of the night he took her, how he had done the same thing after taking out her boyfriend.

While Jacob still worked on removing his layers of clothes and weapons, hissing when his cock was free from the oppressive restraint of his jeans, Joseph, unabashedly naked with all his sins on display, settled between her legs, surprisingly calloused hands massaging her numb legs until he met the laced edge of her chemise, removing her last remaining layer of privacy before she could even think to protest, John’s adamancy to create a collar of bitemarks over her neck leaving her dizzy.

It wasn't only her pussy that was exposed to the prying eyes of the Seeds, but the ridged, pale lines that littered her thighs in brushstrokes, an eternal reminder of her survival against the odds.

“Our precious angel, how beautiful you are with your battle-scars, a testament to your temple that the Lord blessed you with” Joseph worshiped, lips roaming over the expanse of her thighs, leaving no inch unloved, until he found himself at face-level with her pussy, subconsciously licking his lips at the sight of the sweet slick that dribbled out, before tasting it for himself, an instantaneous groan vibrating through the depths of her walls, as his hands clutched at her hips to save him from drowning in her.

“Now how did I miss these last time?” John pondered, his death-ridden hands sliding down from where they fondled her breasts down past her hips to finally rest on her thighs, thumb lovingly smoothing over scars that matched his own. “Oh darling, daddy is so proud of you, always so very proud. How valiantly you fought to survive, and in return the Lord gifted you with your heavenly elegance and grace, a true sight to behold”.

Fully undressed and unsatisfied with his lack of participation, Jacob climbed atop Nina to straddle her torso, thick cock nestled between her generous breasts, and battle-worn hands indulging them both as he teased them, squeezing the pillowy flesh and flicking at the hardened mounds.

“Gonna behave for daddy aren’t you babygirl? Gonna let your Father fill your perfect cunt until that pretty little womb of yours is stuffed full? Bet you already can’t wait for daddy to do the same in nine months huh? Pin you down and wreck that sweet hole of yours just like that shit you read? Father might just let me fill you today if you’re lucky” Jacob growled, all the while biting his cheek to stop from moaning as he thrust his cock between her breasts, the inflamed, weeping tip brushing against her lips each time John freed her from a bruising kiss.

Consumed by Joseph’s slightly crooked fingers that scrapped against each nerve, setting it aflame yet providing no relief as his tongue found greater purpose lathering her clit with loving attention, and John’s unquenchable thirst for whatever God would allow him to have during his punishment, unnaturally perfect teeth knocking against her own and tongue almost sliding down her throat as he stole her every moan for himself, Nina’s cerebrum was too overloaded with stimuli to process and understand Jacob’s foreshadowing, to understand what the true intentions behind Joseph ‘ _claiming_ ’ her were.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous sweetheart, every fucking inch of you. You’re startin’ to make me think angels are real - you’re too fuckin’ perfect not to be” Jacob grunted, cheeks flushed to match his hair, his nails digging into his own thighs to keep from finishing so soon at just the sight of her, his pre-cum smeared over her chest and puffy lips. “Hell, even your scars are so fucking beautiful, showin’ how strong and worthy my girl is - gonna cull any bastards who say otherwise...”

Had she been a willing participant, and had John not found solace in possessing her mouth, she might have cried when Joseph’s fingers dragged themselves free from the constricting walls of her pussy, and his mouth left her clit vulnerable to the cool air, only to scream into John’s mouth when the unmistakable friction of a cock breached her, the dull sting unnoticeable due to Joseph’s preparations.

As Joseph lifted her legs onto his shoulders, taking advantage of the new angle to strike the depths of her core, Jacob stole Nina’s lips from his brother, biting them in his own twisted version of affection before forcing his cock down her throat as she moaned, unable to bite down while her mouth was so stretched full. With her esophagus closing around him, Jacob shuddered, panting breathlessly as each spirt of cum slid down her throat.

“That’s it darling, swallow it all down, make your daddies proud” John praised, enamoured with watching how she took both his brothers while he, not to be outdone, trailed an experienced hand to her clit, teasing it with expertise as circled and flicked it, sending her into a tailspin.

With a final thrust Joseph buried himself to the hilt, mouth open in a silent gasp and eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he found salvation in her inner temple, almost shaking from sheer pleasure after having been without for so long, saving himself wholly for  _his angel_ ,  _ **his Nina**_.

Her orgasm tore through her, overstimulated nerves milking the liquid ecstasy that coursed through her, leaving her so exhausted that she couldn't even cry when Joseph’s cock was replaced by Jacob’s, thighs quivering and cum leaking around his cock as his own sensitivity led him to the edge with only several bursts of power, though it could have just been her blacking out for moments at a time.  

Just as it had been when she first awoke, her vision grew blurry, making it difficult to determine if she truly were laid out across the laps of the Seeds as they bathed her, or she were just dreaming, although the supposedly endearing words Joseph had whispered in her ear as he ran a sponge over her stomach were too frightening to be anything her subconscious had conjured.

“ _I have loved you with an everlasting love_ , and once our child is on the way you will have no choice but to feel the same.  _We are your family; **we are all you have left**_ ”


End file.
